


Догорают свечи

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Последние дни Ахетатона (Амарны), Второго Города. И не только его.





	Догорают свечи

**Author's Note:**

> Сведения о «празднике горящих ламп» при Эхнатоне — из цитат Геродота, приведённых в «Величии Древнего Египта» М. Мюррей. Но частично додумано.

_Я с тобой говорил языками огня — я не знаю других языков._  
(Мельница & Пикник, «Радость моя»)

Последователи Атона больше не видели своего бога. Теряющийся высоко во тьме подземный свод заменил небо, и солнечный свет остался далёким воспоминанием.

Потому ли они утратили веру? Или та ушла вместе с его самым преданным жрецом — фараоном, которого на поверхности спешили забыть как еретика? Его дочери хотелось думать, что виной всё же было первое. Но она и сама не горела желанием продолжать дело отца. Единственное из его наследия, что ей осталось дорого — похороненный вместе с ним, в одночасье исчезнувший с лица земли прекрасный город.

Её утешением в бессветном мире были любимые кошки. Здесь они обрели дар речи; они утверждали, что всегда владели той, только люди были слишком глупы и невнимательны, чтобы их понимать. Или — самые преданные — загадочно намекали, что наверху это перечило законам того самого златоокого божества. Возможно, просто ревновали: ведь всем известно, что кошки предпочитают, чтобы поклонялись лишь им одним.

Солнце осталось в их сверкающих в темноте глазах, в теплоте их меха... и в их снах. Они часто шептались о тех. Они рассказывали ей о долине под медово-янтарным светилом. Тогда дочь фараона начинала понимать, почему кошки так любят спать — и немного завидовала им.

А людям приходилось заменять утрату масляными лампами и свечами. В праздник огней те зажигались по всему городу тысячами. Отец обожал это торжество, и она сохранила обычай в память о нём. Хоть что-то должно было оставаться привычным.

Хозяева Базара не высказывали возражений. Они, как обычно, не торопились запрещать то, из чего могли извлечь выгоду. А по меньшей мере одному из них этот праздник приносил её с избытком.

Высокую, хоть и сгорбленную, закутанную в балахон тень она заметила издалека. Из-под капюшона его глаза горели, словно те же огоньки, которыми ненадолго замерцал вечный сумрак Подземья.

— Царица Анхесенатон, — поклонился он, когда та приблизилась, — сегодня вы ещё прекраснее, чем всегда.

«Анхесенамон», — мысленно поправила она, пропуская мимо ушей неприкрытую лесть. В старом имени больше не было смысла. Жрецы, забывая Атона, вновь обращались к Амону-Ра. Многие из них думали, что солнечный диск отвратил от них свой лик именно потому, что они возносили гимны его ложному воплощению, послушавшись еретика. Царица же знала правду. Но помнила она и другое: что когда-то Амона почитали как бога сокрытого неба. Неба, сокрытого от неё в обмен на жизнь её брата.

Вместо созвездий на сводах Подземья тускло блестели кристаллы глима. Что было там, за ними, наверху? День? Ночь? Традиция требовала зажигать первые свечи лишь после заката: ничто не дерзало сравниться с сиянием Атона. Но здесь это уже не имело значения.

— Ты обещал щедро отплатить мне, если праздник принесёт тебе прибыль, — напомнила она.

— Непременно. Но, насколько я помню, вы отказались, заявив, что не станете торговать последним наследием отца, — невидимая улыбка ясно читалась в голосе.

Анхесенамон промолчала. Кошки, мурлыча, тёрлись о её ноги.

— Чего вы желаете? — спросил Хозяин. — Могу предложить самые незабываемые сны. Грёзы спящих богов, невинную дрёму младенца, вещие видения... Пусть эта половина моих товаров не пользуется таким спросом, как первая, но, уверяю вас, она не уступает в многообразии и изысканности ни драгоценностям господина Камня, ни нектарам господина Вино.

— Не сомневаюсь, господин Свеча, — ответила царица. — Но мне нужны не сны, а явь. Не ложь... а правда.

— О чём же?

Она показала ему маленький пыльный черепок. По полустёртой росписи было ясно, что это не просто глиняный осколок.

— Здесь находят странные вещи. Обломки барельефов, посуды, украшений и табличек с непонятными письменами. Наш город будто стоит на руинах другого. Но кто мог жить в этом мрачном месте до нас? Демоны? Подземные духи? Мертвецы Дуата?

Слушая её, Хозяин любовался мерцанием сотен крохотных огней, отражённых в масле чаш и в воде бассейнов. Отвечать он не спешил. Но обещание есть обещание...

— Такие же люди, как и ваши подданные.

— Но что стало с их домом?

Тихая усмешка.

— С ним случились вы, царица.

Анхесенамон пристально смотрела в темноту под капюшоном, надеясь хотя бы смутно уловить черты скрытого лица, чтобы определить, шутит он или откровенно издевается. Она ничего не поняла. Слишком часто господин Свеча бывал таким же, как сновидения, которыми он любил торговать даже сильнее намного более нужных в Подземьи источников света — совершенно непостижимым. 

— Я не должен говорить об этом, — нет, он определённо был серьёзен, — но ваш город не первый, заключивший с нами сделку. 

— Значит, и не последний? — настороженно уточнила она.

— Именно так.

— Но как мы разделим Базар с кем-то ещё? И не только его — наши улицы, дома... нашу власть и наши обычаи, в конце концов?

Хозяин молча протянул обратно маленький обломок с фрагментом росписи.

Лучше бы она не спрашивала.

Она сжала тот в кулаке. Так, что он переломился надвое, осыпаясь по краю глиняной пылью. Сомкнутые зубы заныли, будто тоже готовые раскрошиться.

— Такого не было в нашем договоре. Почему вы не сказали раньше? — процедила она.

— Другие на моём месте не сказали бы и сейчас.

— Тебя это не оправдывает, — заметила она. К её собственному удивлению, вскипающая в ней ненависть почти сразу же остывала до обречённого равнодушия. — Но... тогда зачем — теперь?

— Потому что я успел полюбить этот город. И не хочу терять его так скоро. Остальные же... они его ненавидят. Как и вашу семью, доставившую нам столько бед. Они считают, что вы обманули и предали нас. Они не поймут. Но мне эту запретную откровенность простят. А вас — нет.

Анхесенамон знала, что это так. Её родственники открыто восстали против Хозяев Базара. Её брата и супруга считали отравленным ею же самой. А её народ, не сохранивший верность солнцу, не оправдал их ожиданий, которые оставались туманны даже для неё. И разочаровавший их город должен был смениться следующим. Было ли у неё время предупредить сестёр, чтобы те бежали за море? Сама она в любом случае осталась бы с ним. Пусть даже с руинами — как с руинами ещё такого близкого прошлого.

Глимовые звёзды мерцали в сырой темноте. С той высоты, должно быть, россыпи огоньков внизу казались такими же созвездиями. Тоже фальшивыми, но прекрасными.

Господин Свеча проследил за направлением её взгляда.

— Не укоряйте себя, царица. Я тоже скучаю по небу.

«Ведь под его мантией вовсе не горб», — мелькнула у той догадка. — «Это... сложенные крылья?»

— На самом деле я был бы только рад, если б эта бесплодная затея с городами закончилась, — устало добавил он.

Собрав те крохи благодарности за своевременное предупреждение, которым удалось пробиться сквозь отчаяние и гнев, она вложила их в прощальное пожелание:

— Что ж, тогда надеюсь, что третьего на этом месте ты уже не увидишь.


End file.
